The invention relates to a dual clutch group transmission shiftable under load with the power transmitted via the two clutches to the two transmission groups via concentric shafts.
FIG. 3 of WO 00/39484 already discloses a load-shiftable group transmission having at least two input constants, including a countershaft and having a dual clutch comprising two individual clutches. One power path extends from the first individual clutch via a fifth gear, which is a direct gear, to a main shaft. The two forward gears IV and VI which are directly adjacent to the direct gear extend via the second individual clutch and the countershaft. A hollow shaft, which is arranged concentrically with respect to the countershaft, supports two gearwheels of which one gearwheel belongs to the input constant. A gearwheel, which is situated closest to the dual clutch, of the first input constant is a fixed wheel.
FIG. 1 of WO 00/39484 shows a load-shiftable group transmission in which the gearwheel, which is situated closest to the dual clutch, of the first input constant is a loose wheel. Here, the laod-shiftable group transmission has two second forward gears.
Further transmissions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,425 B, DE 103 38 355 A1, DE 43 30 170 A1, DE 35 46 454 C2 and DE 101 02 028 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a laod-shiftable group transmission for utility vehicles which allows for a high number of sequentially load-shiftable gears.